Spring Cleaning
by Miss Uncreative
Summary: What happens when Piper finally gets the boys to clean up the 'Condor? Disator.


Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks, only the plot.

* * *

"Do we really _have_ to do this, Aerrow?" Finn complained to the sky knight as they, alongside Junko, walked down the halls towards the main deck.

"Yes, we do." He answered. "Piper said she wanted to talk with all of us."

"What, what do you think she wants to ask us?" Junko asked, fidgeting.

"Bet she wants to complain to us again." The wingman rolled his eyes. "Like last time. Complained we were using too much crystal powered electricity."

"But she was right about that, Finn."

"Your point being…?"

They three made it to the main deck to see Stork already sitting on the couch and Piper standing in front, looking determined.

"Glad you call could make it." She said, grimly.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn brushed her off. "Just get this over with."

The specialist glared hard at the wingman before looking to the whole group. "I'm sure you all know why I called this little 'meeting'."

They boys looked at each other in confusion, before all answering with a chores of no's.

She sighed. "I called this meeting because you are all slobs!"

"Ouch. That hurt." Finn replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious! This place looked terrible! You leave your stuff everywhere, never clean up after yourselves, and this place is in desperate need of a wash!" She then smiled. "That is why I decided to have a—"

"Please don't say it, please don't say it," Finn muttered.

"Spring cleaning Day!"

"Gah! You said it." Finn glared.

Aerrow looked at her, awkwardly and said, "Spring cleaning?"

"Uh-huh!" Piper said, excitedly.

"But it's not even spring!" Junko objected. Then he put a thoughtful finger on his chin, "Or, at least it didn't say so on my calendar."

"Don't you think you're overreacting, just a bit?" Aerrow asked.

"Of course I'm not." Piper put her hands on her hips. "Besides, Radarr thinks it's a good idea."

They other Hawks looked behind Piper to see Radarr poke his head up. He held a squeegee proudly as he washed one of the windows. He wore a little cleaning belt and smiled.

"Oh, no!" Stork shouted as he glared at Piper. "You brainwashed him, didn't you?!"

"No." Piper replied. "He just knows when enough is enough. And I say it's enough!"

"But you're not in charge!" Finn smirked. "Aerrow is! And we know he's on ours side, right buddy?"

Aerrow scratched the back of his neck as he looked at his friends. Finn and Junko smiled at him, knowing he was going to say no to Piper's "cleaning" idea. Stork just frowned, knowing either way it wasn't going to end pretty.

But when he looked at Piper, he winced uncomfortly. She had her lip stuck out as it quivered and her eyes were big and filled with water. The puppy dog pout.

Aerrow gave in as he sighed. "Piper's right."

"_WHAT?!"_ Finn shouted.

"We need to clean up after ourselves. Besides, the ship would look much better if it's cleaned up a little."

"Thank you, Aerrow." She smiled at him, before smiling triumphantly at the devastated Finn.

"But—but—but—but—" Finn tried to protest.

"So, is everything set? You guys clean while I do a little recon?"

"Yup," Aerrow smiled. "We'll clean up while you do a little—wait what?"

Piper smirked as she began to head towards the bridge and Junko, Finn, and Aerrow followed.

"You mean you're not going to help us?" Aerrow asked as Piper mounted her heliscooter.

"I already cleaned my room." She smiled. "Don't worry. Radarr will make sure you guys clean. I'll be back in about two hours."

She looked at Finn and Junko. "And if this ship isn't spick and span by then…well, let's just say things won't end pretty."

Junko and Finn gulped.

"Have fun!" Piper smiled as she took off on her ride and off the Condor.

* * *

"Well," Aerrow said as the boys were all rounded in the main room. "Where should we start first?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Finn jumped onto the couch and laid down. "Piper isn't here, so she can't do anything! And Radarr, what's he gonna do? Bite me?"

Radarr turned around and waged his squeegee.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Speaking of Piper," Stork said from the controls of the ship. "Why did you agree to a 'Spring Cleaning Day'?"

"Yeah, Aerrow," Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why did you?"

"She gave me the puppy dog pout!" He explained. "You can't say no to someone who puppy pouts."

"That _is_ true. " Junko said.

After a lot of protesting and complaining, everyone got to work. Stork protested that he had to pilot the ship, and after 12 minutes of objecting and saying he had to also pitch in, Aerrow let it slide. Radarr just continued to clean the windows (Hey! Those windows are HUGE). They decided to split up the rooms. Aerrow would get the kitchen, Finn would get the bathroom (against his will), Junko would clean the bridge and Radarr would do all the windows. Then they would clean up their own rooms before going to the main room and finish helping Radarr clean it.

"Hey," Finn had said. "Here's a thought. Why don't I just clean up Piper's room?"

Aerrow sighed. "Finn, Piper's room is all clean. Besides, no snooping today; just cleaning."

Finn pouted but said no more.

Aerrow stared first by washing the dishes. He never liked to and he'd usually leave that to Piper, but he tried his best not to complain. After that, he cleared the table and washed off the counters. As he was putting a clean bowl into the covert, he spotted Piper's Solaris Crystal.

He figured Finn had stuck it in there. He was post likely playing Sky Ball with Junko, heard footsteps, and quickly threw it inside. Aerrow shook his head as he picked it up and left the kitchen to Piper's room.

_'Piper was right about her room being clean.'_ Aerrow thought. He got a quick glance at the room before placing the crystal on her lab table. And something caught his eye; Piper's Squadron Log book open. Before thinking it through, Aerrow read what was written.

_Squadron Log;_

_Okay, maybe it's a bit mean to leave the guys to do all the cleaning for their selves. But, they'll learn responsibility—hopefully. Knowing the guys, I'm not so sure. I'm just glad Aerrow agrees with my point. Or, at least, he can't say no to my puppy dog-pout. (:_

_Ok, kidding here. But if all goes well, we will have a cleaner Condor. Finally._

Aerrow skipped the rest and read the very bottom; her sign off and he smiled. He always liked the way she wrote her name. It was more of a cursive scribble, but ended with XOXO. Sometimes she would put a little heart around the P. He closed the book and left the room, still smiling.

"I thought you said Piper's room was clean?"

Aerrow jumped at the sound of the voice to see none other than Finn raising a skeptic eyebrow.

"It is!" He protested. "I was just returning something.

"Riiiiight." Finn rolled his eyes as he took his toilet plunger and rubber gloves as headed back towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Finally!" Aerrow exclaimed happily as he looked as his team. "Great job, guys! The place has never looked better.

"I sure hope Piper thinks so," Junko said, sitting up from his position on the couch and stared down at his sore hands. "I've got blisters!"

Right on cue, Piper stepped into the room and looked around in amazement. "Wow, guys. It looks great! Never looked any better."

"Just no one go into the bathroom for now!" Finn replied, half sarcastically/half serious. "I want to enjoy my hard, disgusting work while I can."

Piper rolled her eyes as she stood beside Aerrow. "So, did we learn anything?"

"That cleaning is hard work?" Junko asked.

"We're all doomed either way?" Stork suggested.

"That Piper is a freak with a dustpan?" Finn snickered.

Piper answered, "No, no, and am not!"

Aerrow scratched the back of his neck. "That we need to take more responsibility around the _Condor_?"

She smiled at him. "Exactly!"

Finn groaned.


End file.
